Fear & Loathing
by phantomhiver
Summary: Lapis, trapped in the ship belonging to Peridot and Jasper, is extremely tired due to the emotional toll Jasper's abuse has taken on her. Can Peridot convince Jasper to save Lapis from her personal hell, or will Lapis' gem shatter in the process?
1. Shattered Dreams

The rhythmic whirring of the ship was the only thing Lapis could hear as she sat in her cramped cell, the bright yellow field preventing her from escape obscuring her vision. Her existence on this vessel was a lonely one; her captors rarely paid attention to her, and when such a blessing did occur, they spoke only to tease her and remind her of her undesirable situation. Nevertheless, the ocean gem went on with her life, breathing and existing, driving herself insane staring at the walls surrounding her. She was useless here. Worthless. Meaningless. _Pathetic_ , as Jasper had once informed her.

Voices collided with her ears like a tsunami to a tranquil shore. The slender gem bit her lip anxiously, feeling her own breath involuntarily speeding up as the utterances neared her. Lapis' thoughts raced with the realization that they would soon approach her, temporarily destroying her confidence yet again. _I should be used to this by now. I should be used to this. This happens every-_

"Lazuli!" The innocent's train of thought came to a screeching halt as the most robust of the three gems on the ship advanced towards her, a wide smirk turning up the corners of her lips. Lapis jumped in response to the deafening wail, crossing her arms behind her back and closing her eyes instinctively in order to protect herself and her gem. The smaller of the two aggressors, an emerald green peridot with broad leg enhancers, kept her rightful place in the background of this scene, tapping her foot anxiously as she attempted to avoid eye contact with the others. Jasper, on the other hand, took great pleasure in the fearful reaction that came from the vividly blue gem.

"Are you scared? How _cute_ ," the provoker barked, thrusting an arm through the barrier that had separated them. The smaller of the two gasped, backing up in one quick movement and nearly falling. She leaned against the back wall of her miniature prison, aquamarine eyes wide in shock and fear. This was further than the other had ever gone before. This was bad. Very bad.


	2. In This Moment

Lapis took a deep breath, attempting to stabilize not only her physical physique but her mental form as well. "Please," she whimpered, trembling like a terrified puppy just born into the world. Jasper sneered at the sight, taking a single step back in teasing amusement. "Relax," the quartz barked sarcastically as she turned on her heel, exiting the room with torturously slow movements. Lapis was more thankful than anything that the incessant torment was over.

Peridot remained, however, blinking anxiously from afar. The emerald gem glared at her captive, unsure of what to say or do. She began to approach slowly, one leg enhancer after another, until she reached the golden wall separating the two of them. "Hey, Lazuli," the gem murmured, falling to a knee submissively as she spoke to the other. "I….."

Lapis noticed that Peridot wrestled with her words, hardly up to the challenge of spitting out whatever she was attempting to say. A great pause occurred, filling the room with near silence. The lack of noise was shattered, however, along with a bit of Lapis' fear, as the imprisoner spoke. "I'm _sorry,_ Lapis."

The blue gem was taken aback at the other's words; was this some sort of trick? A tease? She was unsure as to how to respond, but managed to muster up some sort of reply. "Really…" Lapis trailed off; her words sounded more like a statement than an inquiry as she mulled the situation over. For a moment she almost wondered if she was going insane.

"I mean it. This wasn't my idea. I have to follow orders. You know how it is," the gem whispered, extending her hand past the barrier in front of her. Lapis flinched in fear, gasping in the moment, but soon found that Peridot had no intentions to hurt her. Instead, she hesitantly extended her own hand to hold Peridot's.

"It's….okay?" The blue gem whispered, tears forming in crystalline eyes as she squeezed the other's hand nervously. "It's okay," Peridot reassured her, holding back tears herself. She could see the fear she had forced into this innocent individual. She could see the terror and abuse reflected in her eyes. Her tears may as well have been bloodshed, if psychological abuse caused physical scars.

"I'm sorry it hasn't always been," the emerald gem murmured through newfound tears, emotion overwhelming her as she looked the other in the eyes. Navy collided with emerald, heartstrings tied a bow on the gift that was their alliance. In this moment, it was all okay. Just for now, just in this second, just in this tranquility, there was no fear or loathing. There was peace and love and care and health.

Alas, serenity is so easily destroyed...


End file.
